splidens brud
by Jigsaw-dk
Summary: vad hvis twilight og hines ikke forvandlede splid til sten igen? vad hvis han i stedet flygtede ?det tra år siden det skete og hopperne lever lykkeligt men så vender derss gammle fjende tilbage og han lover at lade i equstria være i bytte for en brud


the story is a translate of bride of discord there is made by disneyfanatic2364

dette er en dansk oversættelse af bride of discord skrevet af disneyfanatic2364

Alt gik godt. De hade fundet harmoniens elementer og var ikke længere under påvirkelse af Splids kræfter, deres fjende troede ikke på nået af det han sad bare på sin røde og sorte trone. Mens Twilight gjorde besværgelsen klar. En stor klar lysstråle skød frem og de seks ponyer bliv løftet op i luften. Det var det samme som den gang de besejret nightmare moon

" hvad er dette her" siger Splid overaskede

Fluttershy ville helst have sine øjne lukket hele tiden. Men hun åbnede dem et øjeblik. Selv gennem det skarpe lys kunne hun klart se draconequus`ns ansigt, hun kiggede på ham med ren frygt

"nej" skreg han

Pegasussen kunne ikke klare det mere og lukket sine øjne igen, samtidig med at Twilight åbnede sine hvid lysende øjne. Der skød en rainbues lys frem. Fluttersy hørtes Spilds rædselsfule skrig hun prøvede at lukke det ude men uden nytte det skrig ville for altid hjemsøge hinde

Da lyset forsvandt stod de alle på jorden igen, ponyville var normalt igen. Men der var nået der ikke var rigtigt Pinkie var den første der så det

"hey, hvor er Splid "

Rainbow Dash rullede med øjne " Pinke har du glemt vi forvandlede ham til sten?"

" yeah men hvor er hans statue "

De kigget alle omkring

"hun har ret " siger Applejack "han er her ikke"

" det her forstår jeg ikke " siger Twilight forvirret "den besværgelse burde have forvandlet ham til sten igen"

Fluttershy gispede " vi dræbte ham vel ikke, gjorde vi"

" det tror jeg ikke så burde han stadig være her "

"måske opløste vi ham" Pinkie Pie hvinede " eller måske forvandlede vi ham til græs "

Rarity skreg og rejste sig på hines bag ben " du mener vi måske står på ham "

"venner vi dræbte ham ikke " Applejack kigget på dem, men så vendte hun rundt og så på Twilight " gjorde vi Twilight"

" det burde vi ikke " svarede Twilight" elementer virker på en mystisk måde men de destroyere ikke, hvad end de gjorde ved splid gjorde i det mindste alt normalt igen"

" så vad gør vi nu " spurgte fluttershy

"vi må fortælle vad der skete til prinsesserne "

et par timmere senere i Canterlot. Fortæller de seks ponyer alt vad der skete til prinsesse Celestia. Da de var færdige bad Celestia om at tale med Twilight i ene rum

" vi dræbte ham ikke. Gjorde vi? " spurgte Twilight da de var alene

Celestia rystede på hovedet" nej Twilight det er ikke i elementernes magt at gøre sådan en gerning "

"prinsesse vad gør de endelige Jeg mener de forviste Nightmare Moon til månen, men så senere forvandlede hende tilbage til sit gode selv. Hvorfor forvandlede de så splid til sten?"

""elementernes opgave er at genoprette balancen i landet. Det er kompliceret, men dybest set, hvad de gør er at forvandle en til vad de er inde i. Den første gang de blev brugt på Luna, havde hun mørke i sit hjerte, og det er hvad der forviste hende til månen. Anden gang var der noget godt inde i hende, som ønskede at komme ud, og det er, hvad der forvandlede hende tilbage i min lillesøster. Men Splid, derimod ... "Hun stoppede og kiggede på Splids billede i glas mosaikken. "Hans hjerte er så koldt som sten."

"Har han overhovedet et hjerte?" spurgte Twilight.

"alle skabninger har et hjerte, selvom nogle af dem nægter at vise det."

"Så hvad gjorde elementer gøre ved ham nu?"

Hun standsede. "Ingenting."

Enhjørnings øjne udvidet sig. "Hvad?"

"Ingenting. Han flygtede før besværgelsen ramte ham."

Twilight var forbavset. "Men ... men ... Jeg gendannet alles minder! Ponyville, det er fint nu! Elementerne burde have virket!"

"De gjorde, og splid så det, han så at han ikke kunne ødelægge dit venskab med de andre. Så han valgte at være en kujon og flygtede."

"Hvor ... hvordan kan du vide, det er, hvad der skete?"

"Jeg kender splid. Han er klog nok til at vide, når det er tid til at flygte."

"Så han er stadig derude? Vi er nødt til at finde ham! Equestria er ikke sikker, så længe han er fri!"

"Nej, han er klog nok til ikke at gøre endnu et forsøg på at overtage equstria, ikke uden tid til at overveje sit næste træk.først Når han gør, må vi skride til handling."

"Men hvad nu hvis... ?"

"Twilight Sparkle, lige nu ved vi ikke hvor Splid er. Det eneste, vi kan gøre, er at vente på at han kommer ud af sit skjule. Når han gør, skal du og dine venner være klar. Forstår du?"

Hun åbnede munden for at protestere, men så sukkede hun og nikkede.

"Godt. Nu vil jeg efterlade Elementerne ved dig, så du vil være klar, når den tid kommer. Men først vil jeg kaste en besværgelse der beskytter dem, så splid ikke kan tage dem igen."

Twilight nikkede igen. "Jeg forstår, prinsesse."

Så de seks ponyer tog hjem og ventede på splids tilbage vende. De hade deres deres elementer på, på alle tidspunkter for at være ventede på at deres fjende skulle vende tilbage. De fortalte ingen ponyer om det at ånden af Chaos var flygtet. Celestia ønskede ikke at sine undersåtter gik i panik. Det var på grund af dette, at de vente tilbage til deres daglige rutiner, som om der ikke var noget at bekymre sig om, men de alle sov med det ene øje åbent, alle undtagen Fluttershy, hun sov med to.

Snart bliv dagene til uger, så måneder, efter et år, antog ponyerne at splid havde forladt Equestria . De begyndte at føle sig mere trygge, med nogle få undtagelser. Twilight blev mere og mere bekymret for hver dag og studerede ustoppeligt, i håb om at finde deres fjendes placering. Hidtil havde hun ikke held med det.

fluttershy tilbragt nætterne med at vågne op med et skrig, efter at have oplevet et mareridt, hvor monsteret havde hende i sine kløer. Af alle de skræmmende skabninger, hun havde mødt i sin levetid, havde hun aldrig været så bange som hun var for splid. Selvom hun ikke havde set ham i et stykke tid, hjemsøgt han stadig hines drømme. Uanset hvor hun kigget hen kunne hun se hans røde og gule øjne, de stirrede ind i hendes sjæl. For det meste ville han fremstå som tre sommerfugle, eller som hans mosaiske form. men Uanset hvilken form han tog, føltes det som om han altid var der

Hun fortalte sine venner om det, men de sagde det var hendes fantasi. desværre forsvandt hines mareridt ikke

Da Twilight blev en prinsesse, ændrerede alles liv. Twilight boede stadig i Ponyville ,men hun tilbragte det meste af sin tid i Canterlot eller andetsteds vor hun udfører kongelige pligter. de andre hade os travlt, de var alle berømte efter at have reddet Equestria adskillige gange og af at være venner af en prinsesse.

Rarity designs blev mere populær end nogensinde. Hun havde så mange ordrer at lave og sælge, at hun var nød til at hyre hjælp. Hendes søster Sweetie Belle havde ikke talent i syning, men gjorde, hvad hun kunne for at organisere alt. Hendes ven Apple Bloom viste sig at have en større viden om design og Rarity var så imponeret over hinde, at hun fik den unge hoppe som hendes lærling. Selv Scootaloo ydede bistand, ved at gøre leverancer med sin scooter.

Rainbow Dash drøm gik endelig i opfyldelse, hun blev ansat af Wonderbolts. Med dem, rejste hun hele Equestria rundt, der udfører hun sine tricks og får en masse ros, Hun tog stadig tid til sine venner, og tilbød dem billetter, når de var i byen. Pinkie Pie kom til alle showsne og var Rainbows største fan.

pinke arbejdet stadig på sukkertønden, men hun hade samtidig en fest planlægger tilbydelse i Canterlot. Hver gang der var en særlig begivenhed de kongelige bad om hines hjælp til det. hun gjorde ikke bare jobbet fantastisk, men hun gjorde det gratis. Hun brød sig ikke om penge, kun sjov og at få folk til at smile!

Når de besøger Twilight i Canterlot ville Applejack benytte lejligheden til at sælge sine æbler. De bliv maget populære da folk hørte de var fra prinsesse twilights hjem by, Applejack tjente en masse penge dem brugte hun på at købe en traktor til Big Macintosh og ordne Granny Smiths brækket hofte, de fik os nyt gulv i laden, så når hendes slægtninge besøgte dem, kunne de overnatte. hun ga os en del af penge til canterlot børnehjem. På grund af dette, så de forældreløse børn op til hende. Hun blev også en fan favorit på rodeo konkurrencer, uanset om hun vandt et blåt bånd eller ej. Hendes atletiske evner blev meget beundret og cowboy påklædning blev gjort til nyste mode, takket være Rarity.

I deres nye glamourøse og komfortable livsstil, glemte ponyer langsomt splid helt. Hver pony var glade, undtagen en.

Nu hvor de seks var maget kendte, begyndte mange hingste at tage interesse i Fluttershy, som havde vist sig at være en stor skønhed. Hun fik en masse gentlemens interesse nu, men hun afslog dem alle. Selv om hun var i den giftefærdige alder nu, Pegasussen var bare ikke klar til sådan en ting, som dating. Hun havde fået mere selvtillid i årenes løb, men tanken om romantik skræmte hende. Det at have en kæreste betød tilbringe tid med en enkelt hingst, der kunne være den ene eller måske ikke. Hun vidste, at han ville være den der mest taler, og spørger, og gør, osv. Hun var ikke klar til det.

Hun fortsatte med at have mareridt. Den onde draconequus ansigt ville ikke forlade hendes sind. Hun vidste, at han stadig var derude, og han ville komme tilbage for at gøre hinde grå og ond igen. Trods hendes venners lykke , kunne hun ikke komme videre. Hun deltog i sociale arrangementer for deres skyld, men væltede i frygt, når hun var alene.

I mellemtiden studere Twilight Sparkle så hun lærte mere om magi og hvordan man er en prinsesse . Hun tog glæde i det, men nogle gange, ville hun kigge ud af vinduet og spekulerer på hendes fjende der skjuler sig. Det var næsten tre år siden, han var forsvundet sporløst. Hvor var han? Hvad havde han gjort i den tid? vad er hans planer?

Ingen pony ved det.


End file.
